Odiada
by Escritoras Unidas
Summary: Mikan Azumi es victima de torturas y rechazos de parte de la ciudad de "Iris" y hasta de su propia madre . Por ser producto de una relaciòn asqueada y odiada . Su vida no puede ser peor ¿ O si ? ¿ Existira esperanza para està chica ? . Siga leyendo y descrubralo.


_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . El fic , sì :) .**_

* * *

Deslizaba sin piedad, ese metal tan fino por mis delgadas muñecas desgarrandolas. Gemí de dolor, pero trate de ignorarlo, no faltaba poco para que ese liquido rojo tan morboso y exitante hiciera acto de presencia.

Lo admire por unos momentos y volví a repetir el acto anterior, sentía como de a poco mi vista se nublaba y mis mejillas se mojaban. No, no era ocasionado por esos cortes, los cortes solamente son algo superficial para aliviar el dolor interior, un dolor existente desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora mi masoquista mente recreaba esos tristes y dolorosos recuerdos, donde predominaban las agresiones e insultos como: "sucía", "puta", " maldita", "sangre negra" otorgados por la ciudad de Iris y hasta de mi propía Madre.

Sonreí amargamente, mientras pensaba "Si mi Padre no se hubiese follado a mi madre, ahora todo sería como antes "

Bueno, lo siento, que falta de modales, es que parece que se pega con la mierda de gente que convivo diariamente.

Soy Mikan Azumi, tengo 16 años y mi vida, desde que tengo conciencia, es un maldito infierno. Soy producto de una relación prohibida, realmente asqueada. Mi Madre es una simple ciudadana de la ciudad de Iris, perteneciente al país "Alice", un país donde predomina la magia blanca, como la negra. En general poseemos la magia blanca, ya que solamente los de la realeza tienen el privilegío de tener la negra, ya que sería una gran catastrofe que ese tipo de magía estuviera en manos "equivocadas", aunque realmente yo creo que la realeza son ese tipo de manos. La historia de la realeza es muy larga, en resumen un conjunto de brujos inmigrantes llego a tierras no descubiertas, que actualmente son el país alice, despues de que fueran desterrados por ser sospechosos de una masacre en su lugar de origen, el cual todavia no se da a conocer cual es. En ese conjunto predominaban siete brujos de magia blanca: Iris , Yuki , Aenubis , Eretos ,Cratos , Shinki y Aoi , y dos de magia negra : Reyna y Ikuto

Los brujos de magía blanca quisieron solamente tener una vida llena de paz y armonía, viviendo humildemente y fingir ser personas normales. Pero Reyna e Ikuto tenian deseos llenos de egoísmo y morbo, soñando que todos los ciudadanos fueran sometidos a la esclavitud y prostitución, añoraban que la guerra predominara en el pais, soñando con que unos y otros promovieran el odio y la maldad. Al presentarse este conflicto de ideas contradictorias, se decidio dividír en nueve partes el pais. Cada ciudad tiene él nombre del brujo que se le asigno. La desendencía de cada uno creo a lo que ahora es la poblacion de este "hermoso" país.

Los terrenos de Reyna e Ikuto se unificaron, creando la capital del pais llamada "Hell above ". En total quedaron solo ocho ciudades, Reyna e Ikuto fueron los primeros reyes del país, entregando soberanía, capitalismo, democracía y demaciada corrupción. Los otros brujos solamente vivieron en paz en sus terrenos, hasta que Reyna e Ikuto provocaron una batalla donde murieron cinco brujos. Y de los demas, no hay pista de ellos. Algunos dicen que estan en los calabozos de Hell Above, otros que huyeron a lugares del nuevo mundo o que murieron siendo esclavos de Rui, el amante de Reyna. A parte de esto hay rumores que Reyna e Ikuto poseían lazos de sangre, eran hermanos, contrayeron matrimonio y ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cuando lo consumaron. Es asqueroso .

La descendencia de Reyna e Ikuto es de doce generaciones hasta la epoca actual. Quien tiene el reinado ahora es el rey Izumi, mi Padre.

Ese es el punto al que he querido llegar, Izumi antes de convertirse en Rey, 16 años atrás vino a Iris lleno de odio y lujuría, el odio lo sembro matando a todos los jefes de familia, y la lujuría en mi Madre. No paso ni tres dias de conocerlo y se entrego todita a el, como una puta de primera. Al saber con el tiempo que el principe Izumi, fue el causante de ese sadico asesinato masivo, fue a escupirle su odio. Pero su plan no resulto como quería, y termino siendo violada por el, violada por todos sus hoyos habidos y por haber. Yo soy producto de ese traumatico hecho, en total no se porque me odia mi Madre. ¿Le hago recordar esa tragíca noche? O ¿Todavia esta enamorada de mi Padre y odia verme al ver que no serví para conquistarlo? O, tal vez, por que gracias a mí todos trataron de puta de a mi Madre, y la aborrecieron hasta que demostro su odio por mí? Creo que las tres son correctas.

La ciudad de Iris me odia, ya que a parte de ser la bastarda de Izumi, quien asesino sadicamente a sus seres queridos, hedere su magía negra. No la utilizo mucho, solo en casos que me quieran agredir brutalmente. En total, estoy maldita .

Como sea, las cosas no pueden ser peores ¿O si?

* * *

_**Hola, les doy un cordial saludo y una gran disculpa de mi parte por no poder seguir subiendo capitulos de mis otros fics y incluyendo este. He tenido problemas con mi computadora, la estan mandando a arreglar y solo puedo subir caps desde esta cuenta, ya que todos los archivos para escribir los perdi en mi otra cuenta. Espero su comprension, las quiero mucho.**_

_**Yanelix**_


End file.
